The Devil and Mr Jones
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The Devil possesses Mr. Jones for the hell of it and Dr. Jack notices something wrong.
1. Is it about my cube?

There they were… in their house. Doing what may be the greatest thing that might help humanity.

"Mr. Jones! I'm going for gold!" The man Dr. Jack said as he crumpled up a piece of paper and aimed for the garbage can.

He threw the ball at the can and it made it in. He screamed in excitement as he whirled around in his chair.

"Mr. Jones! Mr. Jones! Did you see that?!" He looked around and saw that his assistant wasn't there.

Then he heard it. He heard the door opening. He saw the red checkered shirt and beige pants come in the house.

"You missed it! It was so amazing!"

"Did you make it in?" He asked. Dr. Jack nodded. "Oh, I wanted to see it…"

"Maybe next time. What you got for me?" He asked as Mr. Jones had envelopes in his hands.

"Let's see… bill, bill, bill…. Oh LLIB! Wait a minute… Bill… we got a message from the department of motor vehicles."

"What does it say?"

Mr. Jones opened the letter and saw a few cards that read a small text. He then began to read.

"Here are the messages… you have 30 minutes to move your car, you have ten minutes, your car has been impounded, your car has been crushed into a cube, you have 30 minutes to move your cube."

The phone then started to ring. "Hello." Mr. Jones picked up.

"Is it about my cube?" Dr. Jack asked.

"It's your mother…" Dr. Jack shuddered. He hated talking to his mother.

"Tell her I'm pooping."

"Your son has diarrhea." Mr. Jones said as Dr. Jack hit him.

"What?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Don't say that!"

"Well, don't you have…?"

"Well, don't tell my mother that!" Dr. Jack said in a half whisper/half yell.

"He's in the can." Mr. Jones simply said as he agreed to whatever she said over the phone. He then hung up.

"Do that again… I'll shit on your bed…"


	2. Oh Poppycock

The Devil was in Hell thinking of a plan. He wanted to rule Jasper Park. He wanted to possess someone to do the deed. But who? He needs a patsy first.

Someone that he can control so he can observe the inner workings of the park. But who is it now? He then remembered the two idiots named Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones. They were perfect test dummies.

He then vanished with a snap of his fingers and he was out of Hell. Meanwhile Dr. Jack and Mr. Jones were getting ready for bed.

These two were so childish that they had bunk beds. As they came into the room, the two then started to fight over who gets to be on the top bunk.

"Mr. Jones! Stop!"

"No, you stop!"

"I-I-I'm older, I get the top bunk!" Dr. Jack retorted.

"Oh poppycock! I called it during the arrangement!" Dr. Jack then pushed his friend to the ground and took the top.

Mr. Jones got up, wiped his sleeping robe and cleared his throat. "You suck…" He said to him as Dr. Jack scoffed.

"Don't mess with the best…" Dr. Jack said.

Mr. Jones went to the bottom bunk and they both fell asleep. The light from the night sky seeped through the window shade. The air was still… for now at least.

A black mist came from the vents on the wall and it headed towards the bunk beds. It decided to take the easiest one. He picked the one on the bottom bunk. It went into every orifice of Mr. Jones.

Mr. Jones snored as this happened and he gagged a bit. Then it was done. His eyes then opened and we see a red glint over his glossy eyes. He then went back to sleep.

It was now morning and Dr. Jack was getting up from a good night's sleep. He got up and stretched. He then started to walk to the kitchen.

He rubbed his eyes and he saw Mr. Jones making breakfast. He was surprised at this. He usually doesn't cook.

"Good morning. How are you?"

Mr. Jones didn't answer. The camera then turned to see that Jones' eyes were wide open and just pitch black.

"I said, morning!" Dr. Jack said louder. Dr. Jack stopped behind him. "Oh, I get it. You're still mad about me taking the top bunk. Well if it makes you feel better, tonight you can have it…"

Still no answer. Dr. Jack went to the fridge and grabbed the milk. He smelled it and drank it. Dr. Jack looked at the back of his assistant.

"Why aren't you talking? Oh big fucking whoop. I took the top bunk. Like you don't do stuff that annoys me."

Still no answer as Mr. Jones was there with a spatula in hand and back turned to Dr. Jack.

"You're very rude…" Dr. Jack said before leaving to take a shower. "The nerve of some people…"


	3. Demons, Demons, and More Demons

Dr. Jack was dress and Mr. Jones was still at the stove with the spatula. When Dr. Jack saw this again, he went closer to him.

"Ok, you're scaring me…" He said fearfully as he tried to poke him with a spoon. "Mr. Jones…"

He finally got up the courage to flip the man to his direction. What he saw wasn't pretty. He saw Mr. Jones' face and it was a sickly greenish colour and his eyes… my God his eyes.

They were blacker than anything Dr. Jack had seen. He was scared and he had a right to be scared.

Dr. Jack moved back slowly and withdrew a knife from the cabinet. He then charged forward to his friend and tried to stab him. Mr. Jones reacted and moved out of the way in super lightning fast speed.

Dr. Jack had wedged his knife in the stove and when he turned around he saw that Mr. Jones was scaling the walls. He was like a spider and just like a spider he stuck to the walls and climbed to the ceiling.

"Whoa…" That is all that Dr. Jack could say. He then moved towards the exit and when he made it he opened the door and closed it behind him. He was breathing heavily as he saw that thing.

"My God, he's possessed by a demon… if there's one thing that I know about trapping a demon, it's nothing…"

He then groan and went back inside the house. Everything inside was frozen and there were icicles hanging from the ceiling. He couldn't believe it.

"Jones!" He yelled out. He then saw the human figure by the sofa and lamp. He slowly made his way towards it. He then made it behind it and tapped it on the back.

"Mr. Olive Cyrano Jones! Front and center…" He whimpered at that last part and the human figure got up and it became taller and taller.

It was now at the ceiling. Tentacles came out of its back and it spoke in a wobbling, wavering tone.

"Let me do this…" It said. "It is not your fault this one is stupid…"

"Hey, only I can call him stupid!" Dr. Jack yelled. A tentacle then wrapped around his waist and it lifted it up.

The body of Mr. Jones turned and it was still the same face Jack saw last time. It then spoke without moving its mouth.

"Why do you care what I call him? You treat him like a second rate popcorn machine…"

"But he's still my friend and…" He didn't finish.

"Yes?" The thing asked. "Go ahead…"

Dr. Jack gulped. "He's the only friend I got…"

The beast the dropped him to the ground as it began to sing.


	4. Master of Disguse

The being began to sing as it turned into a regular sized human without tentacles.

Dr. Jack: *Talking* so tell me what or who are you? I know you must be a demon but…

"Mr. Jones": *Talking in a different voice* Shut up!

Dr. Jack: *Talking* what did you say?

"Mr. Jones": *Talking* I said shut up!

Dr. Jack: *Thinking to himself* wait… isn't that….

*Music starts to play and the "Mr. Jones" sings*

"Mr. Jones": I'm the master of disguise

Changing faces to do my crimes

I'm a debonair of stealth

My ice cold plans just won't melt

I'm the master of disguise

When I go out in a different face

Nothing will be safe, I'm so tricky

Nothing's really picky when

You're the master of disguise

Dr. Jack: *Talking* who are you?

"Mr. Jones": *Talking* I'm getting there…

"Mr. Jones": *Singing* I can't be blamed

As I go as a bumbling sidekick with a blonde mane

I can change my disguise

Just right in front of your eyes

Cause I'm the master of disguise

I'm sneakier then the fog

Changing from a cat to a dog

I can have people loathing

When I dress in different clothing

In disguise

When I change from a scientist

To sweet and controllable kids

I can be the master of disguise

Because I'm The Devil

*Then Mr. Jones coughs up a black mist. He falls to the floor and the mist turns into the Devil and Dr. Jack gasps*

Dr. Jack: *Talking* this is awkward….

Devil: *Talking* It's about to getting more awkward

Devil: *Singing* my guests won't know the difference

When I change my whole visage

Cause I'm the master of disguise

I'm as sneaky as a snake

When I dress up as Kate

But not all plans do work for me

I do get caught in the scenes

I can go and fake my death

It's like nothing you have ever met

Because I know what you look like

I can change to frame you

Don't worry I won't bite

All you'll hear is adieu

You might want to watch your back

You may just up and die

There's nothing that I lack

Because I'm the master of disguisssssseeee!

The music stopped as the Devil did a bow. There was applause roared in the house as we see people at the bottom of the screen get up and clap.

The Devil is then handed an award for what he did.

"Thank you! You really love me!" He said as he looked into the camera. Dr. Jack is confused by this and goes to Mr. Jones to make sure he's fine.


	5. Demons from Jersey

Dr. Jack had gone to Mr. Jones to see if he was fine. He was, but he was delirious. Dr. Jack looked back at the Devil and growled at him. Satan looked at him and laughed.

"You two aren't worth it... I'll go possess someone greater… maybe the president…"

He snapped his finger and he vanished into thin air. Dr. Jack help Jones up and he wobbled a bit. He placed him on the couch and Mr. Jones groaned.

"What happened?"

"You were possessed by the Devil. But its fine, he's gone."

"Thanks dude…" Mr. Jones smiled at him and Jack smiled back.

"Aww you going to make me blush…"

"I still want to see that goal you promised you'd make."

Dr. Jack laughed. He took a piece a paper off the counter and crumbled it up. Mr. Jones straightened up in his seat to see this.

Dr. Jack then went for it. He shot it and it went in. They both screamed in excitement as he did that.

"That was awesome!" Mr. Jones said.

And that was the tale of how the Devil came to visit. We zoom out of the house and we see it's nighttime. The camera looks at the moon as everything is back to normal…

Or is it? We see a beast's shadow on the moon's reflection and it was heading for Jasper Park. It flew in the sky and took off.

This adventure just has begun… the nightmare of the world…

 _ **Vf vg nobhg zl phor?**_


End file.
